Confussion of love & affaires
by Furkez
Summary: Devil is a confused woman whom is inlove with Angel but have many affaires. DevilAngel DevilDemon DevilEve .. yuri beware !
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm really new in here and I need your help and support. And ofcoure the reviews :)

In case you wonder Devil is a high class lady whom works as a dentist, And Angel is her lover... she is a woman too and works in a modeling agency.

I didnt use names in this fanfiction :p Devil is a very bad gurl, Angel is sweet, Demon well Evil... Eve is i dont know ... please enjoy reading it.

Chapter 1-

It is evening in Cardiff. The sun wanes slowly overhead, deepening the shadows to a ruddy orange. The streets are packed, especially at this hour. Late summer no less. I'm sitting inside my sport car, waiting for the light to change. The bag containing our dinner was seated next to me in the passenger seat. 'I don't see why I had to go pick it up. The restaurant delivers.' Devil murmurs.

10 minutes ago-

"I'm hungry dear," Angel said.

"Me too, c'mon it's on me today I'll do whatever you want."

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Angel wondered.

"Well, umm I'll give it a try..." Devil said walking closer to Angel.

"Hmm, I'm too hungry to try anything I don't know" she joked. "How about you go bring me some food from some restaurant." she suggested.

Devil just nodded, took her keys and went to the car.

Devil sighs and drives to the chiness restaurant at the end of the street. She parks her car in front of the door and went inside to order some take away. A while later she gets out carrying a large bag full of food as she gets in the car and drive to the main road.

Lazily, She scratch at the back of her neck and starts yawning. "This is so... why do I have to bring food? I could've cooked. I can cook. Or so" Devil keeps saying. "I wouldn't know, I haven't spent much time in the kitchen, but I'm inclined to trust you. Still, I find the trying won't cause any harm" and she sighed. "Angel my sexy lover, I'll show you what my food will be like."

This light is taking forever. I'm impatient to get home now. I want to see you again, even if it's barely been fifteen minutes. I want to touch your soft dark hair and inhale the scent of your shampoo.

I glance up to find that the light has finally turned green and driver drove past me. Just as I was to follow them. Devil sees a young girl riding her motorbike and driving to a man standing at the end of street, they kiss and he jumps behind her and they drive away.

And a though cross by Devil's mind. 'A scooter, why don't I buy her a scooter it's not that dangerous as motorcycle or a sporty car. I think you would like it. I think it's being a lot of fun.' she smiles to her self of being such a genius.

Within minutes, I'm climbing out the car, the bag of food banging unceremoniously against my leg. Sweat is running off my forehead now, but I refuse to slow down. The key is hastily pulled from my pocket, and I open the door to be greeted by clean cool air.

"I'm in heaven" Devil smiles

The lights are out, leaving the hall bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun. Slanting rays of red and orange highlight the furniture, revealing dust motes floating in the air. As she walks in and climb the stairs, she leaves the food in the dinner table and walks all the way to her bathroom. And there she hear a soft music playing, some music that I like. 'Hmmm classical' I smile ' but it's not the sort of thing you usually listen to.' Devil murmured to her self as she walked closer to the bathroom.

The bathroom door was ajar, light flickering from the inside. I could hear small splashing and smell the great smell coming out from the bathroom as I peek inside the slightly opened door. I close my eyes and smell the scent that is coming out. The scented candles are indeed in here. Gently, I push the door open. And I enter slowly and see you smile, I know you knew it was me even if your eyes were closed.

Green-colored candles are burning in the sink, the smell of herbs and citrus blending with that of your lilac-scented bath oil. Flickering light dances across walls, casting wavy shadows over the water in the bathtub. I stand now in front of you and you slowly open your eyes and reach out your hands for me.

"Come." You say in the sexiest voice ever. I didn't believe what my ears heard so I turned around and ask "Who?"

You smile and say "My silly Devil who else is in this bathroom but you?"

"Hehe" I feel stupid as I laugh.

You keep smiling, I stop laughing and look deeply into your eyes, they are so perfect, they are warm and loving.

I rise my hand to hold yours and somehow I was pulled inside the tub with great splash I landed in front of you.

I was shocked from the sudden move that I couldn't react.

"Wow…" I say softly. You pull my head to you bare breast and whisper "I missed you in this short time"

My cheeks are red and I try to look away. But your hands are around my neck.

"My clothes are wet now," I try to change the subject.

I feel your lips against my cheek as you say "You looked like you needed a bath."

My heart starts beating now as I feel you breath on my ear. I close my eyes and lean towards you as I can feel you naked body against my wet one. Your hands are wandering, undressing me, and I don't mind that one bit either.

I'm just surprised of the sudden move of you. "You never do that" Devil said in a soft voice.

"Do what?" Angel replied softly as well.

Devil turned around to face Angel. "This" she said. "Allowing me in, wanting me in the same tub as you are in, kissing my neck and holding me close," Angel smiled and kissed Devil's on the lips. "I just miss you, isn't that enough?" She said in the loveliest voice ever.

Devil was extremely shocked. She had nothing to say or she couldn't even think what to do in this moment. It wasn't her at all to feel paralyzed by Angel's words.

"I...I love you Angel" Devil whispered her close to her ear and closed her eyes enjoying this moment close to her lover.

'I love you, Angel. I know we haven't come out to each other and said it like that like before, but that won't change how I feel. I've even convinced myself that I don't really need to hear it from you because I know that you feel the same. I know we can't ever have that innocent love I crave sometimes. I know that I hurted you alot but I promise you to never again. I will make it up to.' Devil thought for her self.

hehehe i know its a short one but oh well, im just trying :)


	2. Chapter 2

Awhile later, from a warm bath Angel stood "Let's have our dinner," She says climbing out the tub. Devil stares at her beautiful figure, smile warmly as her eyes wanders over her Angel watching her wrapping the towel around her body and exist the bathroom.

"…" Devil stood up and following the beautiful woman unintentionally, as she approach the bedroom she finds Angel sitting on the edge drying her hair. Devil slowly walks towards her and stare lovingly.

"What…?" Angel said watching Devil sits in front of her.

"You look beautiful." Devil said softly.

"Really…? How sweet…? I know" Angel joked. However, Devil bent closer and placed a kiss on Angel's neck.

"Dev…" Angel almost moaned from the tender kiss she just got. A group of kisses followed that kiss all the way to Angel's lips.

Soon she was stopped, "I'm hungry honey, let's eat"

"Damn," Devil murmured watching Angel walk to the kitchen, she sighed, and followed her.

"I'm so hungry." Angel said. "Where is the food?" she wondered as she sat on the table looking at Devil.

"You're going to eat… patience." Devil replied.

Angel couldn't wait for Devil to place the plates as she started eating from the bag and in less than 3 minutes she was done with the food. Devil blinked. "You ok?" she wondered seeing angel crash into the sofa.

Angel nodes and starts on the T.V to the fashion channel.

When Devil finished her food, she went to sit next to her beloved one.

Devil sighs and Angel turns to look at her.

"Hey," she says gently. "You okay?"

Devil looks up at Angel, perplexed, and to her surprise, there were tears forming in the corner of Devils' deep eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she gently reached for her.

Devil tries to smile, putting her hand on Angel's and squeezing it gently. Angel could not help but grin back at her.

"It's nothing," Devil says softly, closing her eyes for a moment and sighs. "I just miss everything between us"

"Oh Devil, nothing's changed…" Angel said.

Devil chokes back a sob, as a single tear ran down her check. Angel places a hand on the side of Devil's face. Tenderly running it down her cheek and with her thumb, she brushes the tear away gently. Devil looks at her and Angel smiles as tenderly as she could, slowly she moves closer and kiss her cheek. She could sense Devil melting in between her hand.

"Oh, Angel…" Devil said in a voice where she could not keep away the desire, the aching, it all was shown so clearly now. Angel leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her smooth waist. She seemed almost disbelieving, moving slowly and awkwardly.

Devil looked once again at Angel her eyes were full of wonder, but a bit scared as well and Angel smiles at her.

"I love you Devil," Angel said with a sweet soft yet serious voice.

Devil closed her eyes and remembered everything had happened the past few months.


End file.
